Boob Tubed
Boob Tubed is episode 18a of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode after sitting too close to the TV, the television sucks Heffer's brain out of his head and into the television. Rocko and Filburt travel to TV Central to retrieve it. Plot At the mall Video Boys, Heffer is seen watching a big screen television with his face very close to it. Filburt warns him not to stand too close to the television and pulls him away. Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt look around the video store and come across a Video Quattro Valve, which is $4,000. Heffer presses the eject and close button constantly and ends up destroying it. When the friends walk away, Heffer finds a video camera and fiddles with it, until Rocko tells him to come see what he found. Heffer walks to Rocko and Filburt, who are at the purchasing machines. Rocko enters his checking account and social security number and is given numerous selections of televisions. Rocko selects option 'E' and gets Mr. Sensible, which costs $90. Rocko confirms his selection by pressing 'Okay' on the machine. However, due to a glitch he ends up purchasing a Hibachi Big Screen, which costs Rocko $780 to his account. But Rocko didn't even order it and tries to fix the problem by pressing 'Okay' again, but only ends up purchasing speakers along with the television, which subtracts another $798.95 from Rocko's account. So Rocko quickly presses the "Cancel" button, but it only ends up supplementing a number of other electronics for the TV. Back at Rocko's house, Rocko is revealed to have paid for all the electronics that got supplemented to the Hibachi Big Screen television and chides Heffer for getting him into this mess. Heffer tells him that it's only a dollar a month for the next 632 years. He later turns on the television and it ends up blowing the three friends back into the wall. Heffer hops off the couch and slowly crawls to the remote. He presses the button and turns the television off. Rocko and Filburt are later seen playing video games on the television. Just then, Heffer comes around with a truck load of videos, which are 101 total. The three friends watch a video called Night of the Shaved Kittens on the television. They also watchs poignant movies, 3D movies, and funny movies. When Rocko decides to call it a night, Heffer refuses to stop watching and soon, Rocko and Filburt get tired and fall asleep. Heffer, becoming addicted to the television, decides to sit extremely close to the television and ends up getting his brain sucked from his skull and into the television. When Rocko and Filburt wake up the next morning, they find that Heffer is now dull and brainless. So Rocko and Filburt go inside the television and orient through the snow inside, using Spunky to mush the sleigh the two are riding. While they search for Heffer's brain inside, Heffer is seen outside acting crazy. Rocko and Filburt approach an igloo named TV Central. They come across a bug, the TV Owner, who is controlling the channels of the TV, and ask him where the brains are. The TV Owner shows them a pile of brains on the other side and Rocko and Filburt search through the pile for minutes until Spunky finally come across Heffer's brain. Rocko and Filburt retrieve the brain and arrive back in Rocko's house, only to find that Heffer is missing. Heffer then falls through the roof of the ceiling inside. Heffer finally gets his brain back and the Hibachi Big Screen television is seen in the Garbage, as well as the other electronics with it. Heffer is seen sitting on a block of ice with a sunburn on his butt watching Filburt imitating a television show with a cardboard cutout of a television around his head. Rocko tells Heffer that even though it is tedious, it's "a heck of a lot safer." Characters Featured *Rocko *Filburt *Heffer (semi-antagonist) *Spunky *TV Owner *Ed Bighead (cameo) Trivia *Heffer imitates Mr. Ed when looking at the camcorder. *At one point when Heffer is flipping through channels, the Rocko theme song can be heard. *In the telenovela that Rocko, Heffer and Filburt watch, the Spanish actor says, "Maria, este libro esta tarde! Voy a la biblioteca," which is Spanish for "Maria, this book is overdue. I am going to the library." But is spelled incorrectly. The correct way would be: "Maria, ya me tardé con este libro!, Voy a entregarlo a la biblioteca", although it means almost the same thing. *This is the second time Heffer says "That was a hoot!" outside of the theme song. The first was Jet Scream. *The Hibachi Big Screen Super Duper Monopoly with all the electronics costs $1 a month for 632 years. This adds up to $7584. *The Hibachi Big Screen TV is seen on the selection menu as option "F", and the Entertainment Monopoly is seen as option "D". Errors *When the keypad is shown, there is no "OK" button, only the numbers and the "CANCEL" button. Allusions *The Hibachi Big Screen TV parody to Hitachi television. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Spunky Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart